rangers_of_oblivionfandomcom-20200213-history
Mystic
Mystic Wild Souls specialize Space-time and Sphere, giving its users the ability to alter the very fabric of nature. Hunters may perform a variety of skills such as stunning an enemy, becoming intangible, reversing time, and more. Although Mystic Wild Souls are not offensive by trade, hunters can use these subtle abilities to create incredible damage. The Gluttonous Flame·Lilith A Mystic god, the embodiment of an insatiable appetite, and the purest yet most dangerous of Eros' children. Lilith was often mistaken for a goddess of fire, and she did indeed have the ability to manipulate flames, but her true nature was that of a gluttony that consumed everything like a raging inferno. When the Great God Amokk created fire to give humans warmth, he bestowed her with one particular characteristic of flame: The desire to continue burning despite consuming everything it comes into contact with. Cursed by an eternal hunger, she saw everything as food, including her fellow gods. Her body was covered in a blue flame with a mouth of razor-sharp teeth.Anyone and anything that came into contact with this flame was devoured, without exception. Very little seemed to concern Lilith, but she would be furious if she was ever interrupted while eating. The Sleeper·Melaina A Mystic god and a manipulator of fear with the appearance of a sweet young lady. Melaina severely wounded the ancient god Eros in the First War of the Gods, for which she paid the price of eternal sleep. What humans call nightmares in fact originate from the words she uttered in her slumber. Despite her adorable appearance, she was a cunning and sadistic god, who enjoyed nothing more than watching as humans were confronted by fear. After her death in Second War of the Gods, only part of her consciousness dwelled in the crystal, the rest lurking in the depths of human nightmares. People say that even now, she continues to watch the dreams of humans, where she creates nightmares that even the dreamer cannot remember in order to spread fear in the hearts of men. Keeper of Secrets·Saga A Mystic god, the goddess of emptiness, and the keeper of the secrets passed down from the old gods. Even among the enigmatic gods, Saga was exceptionally mysterious. It is said that she was born of the blank, colorless emptiness of the psyche. She was the only entity capable of reading the knowledge of the old gods without it corroding her body and mind. However, as she looked different from of most of the other gods, she was frequently excluded and therefore very lonely. Whenever people or gods sought her taboo knowledge, she would always request bizarre forms of compensation. For example, a tear of true love. The Core of Chaos·Azathox A Mystic god, a non-sentient deity, and a core containing countless souls. Azathox came into being as by-product when Cernunnos created human beings. He was the place from which all human souls were born and to which they all returned. It is unclear why he became a god. His original form was that of a mere tool; it was never intended for him to become a divine being. His body contained countless human souls, but he had almost no awareness of his godly status. It could be said that he almost completely lacked sentience. The process of collecting the souls of the dead and infusing part of himself in the newly born souls imparted him with something akin to a personality. However, he spent every moment of his existence mechanically performing his crucial function. Even being smashed to pieces during the Twilight of the Gods could not put a stop (to) his operation, and every one of the resulting fragments continued to faithfully execute his duty. Goddess of Deceit·Deva A Mystic god, a feared serpent deity, and the Goddess of deceit. Deva was the most mysterious and enigmatic of Eros' children, often sowing the seeds of deceit and spreading chaos for no apparent reason. None of the gods could determine what she wanted; while even Hyperius, the Lord of Light, was able to use her, he could not control her. She possessed the Codex of Change, an ancient book containing the power of transformation, which enabled her to take any form at will and hide her identity as a god. She rarely appeared in her true form, but when she did, she would always hide her face behind a veil, never to be revealed. There were many theories about what she looked like behind her veil, ranging from breathtaking beauty to horrific disfigurement. However, the truth never became known. No one, god nor mortal, knows what became of her during the Twilight of the Gods. Lord of the Games·Janus A Mystic god, the prince of revelry, and a carefree deity of fun. Janus took great delight in food, magic tricks, music and all the other things that make people (and gods) happy. He loved change, and hated anything that stays the same. Despite being a god, he was very fond of mortals, often transforming himself into a boy to blend in with humans and share in their fun. He had the ability to give life to inanimate objects, and allowed them to join in his games and celebrations. Due to his lack of ambition, the gods regarded him as childish but ultimately harmless. Cheerful and carefree, he had the opportunity to escape his fatal destiny at the end of the Second War of the Gods, but instead chose to leave the stage of his own free will. Lord of Sins·Mara A Mystic Wild Soul and a demon king born in the abyss. Mara was the destroyer of order, with the ability to manifest as all manner of disasters to afflict humankind. Sometimes event the abyssal Lord of Darkness himself was fearful of Mara's unbridled cruelty. Mara, however, was not purely a destroyer; destruction was simply one of the means he employed. He claimed that he would rebuild a new world from the destruction. When the gods perished after the Second War of the Gods, Mara was not at all surprised. He believed there would be a place for him in the new world that would rise up. Category:Wild Soul Category:Mystic